leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS437
/ |title_ja=異次元決戦VII |title_ro=Different Dimension Battle VII |image=PS437.png |chapter=Platinum |volume=40 |number=437 |location=Distortion World Turnback Cave |prev_round=The Final Dimensional Duel VI |next_round=The Final Dimensional Duel VIII }} / or Antimatter World (Japanese: 異次元決戦VII Different Dimension Battle VII or 反物質の世界 Antimatter World) is the 437th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Continuing their battle, Mira battles Saturn, while Cheryl battles Mars, and Marley battles Jupiter. Saturn's Toxicroak attacks with its hand spike, but Mira's blocks it with its spoon and uses . A confused Saturn points out that Mira is just switching her Alakazam's Attack and Defense stats. Mira follows up by having Alakazam use , which Saturn notes is swapping its Special Defense with its Defense stat; this confuses Saturn, as this removes the advantage a Pokémon has against his . Saturn questions Mira about this, while simultaneously attacking with . In her head, Mira reveals that she intends to draw out their battle and wants to make sure Saturn won't be able to deal much damage. On Mars's side, she commands her to attack Cheryl's with . Blissey attempts to recover some of its health with a Berry, but Yanmega steals and eats the Berry with . Cheryl counters with and has Blissey put Yanmega to sleep. Mars switches for her and prevents Blissey from healing itself with . On Jupiter's side, she attacks Marley's with an . recognizes the move Jupiter used instantly. Jupiter hands a Durin Berry and has it use a Natural Gift to attack Arcanine. When Marley wonders how the move could be a different type, Platinum throws her a Vs. Recorder. Marley checks the Vs. Recorder and figures out something. Jupiter has Tangrowth use a Natural Gift with a Hondew Berry, but Marley manages to get Arcanine to dodge the attack. Jupiter prepares a Magost Berry for a Natural Gift, but Marley manages to get her Arcanine to dodge the falling rocks. Jupiter realizes that Marley is now predicting her attacks. asks Platinum what she handed to Marley. Platinum reveals to Palmer that she lost to Jupiter and her Tangrowth's Natural Gift before. Since then, she figured out the secret to the attack and recorded it on her Vs. Recorder. She adds that with a Rawst Berry, the move is a , but with a Lum Berry the move is a . Palmer notes that there is also an item. Before he can go any further with the thought, something appears and tackles him away. The Advanced level Grunt notes the thing that knocked Palmer away and realizes that it's . Elsewhere examines his surroundings and realizes that he's in the Distortion World. A voice from above asks Diamond how he knows that he's in the Distortion World. Diamond answers by stating that it's because this is the third time he's touched it. The first was when Paka and Uji were sucked inside of it, the second is when he and tried to jump into it at the Spear Pillar, and the third was just a short while ago when he took 's . The voice assumes that because he came in contact with it so many times, it gave Diamond a sort of connection towards the Distortion World. Diamond agrees with the voice and turns towards it, revealing it to be Cyrus. Meanwhile, , the Pokémon Association Chairman, and Dr. Footstep arrive at Turnback Cave. Pearl immediately rushes in to meet up with Platinum. The Chairman follows suit and tells Dr. Footstep to stop getting distracted by the footprints. Back in the Distortion World, Diamond asks Cyrus how to counter Giratina. Major events * Mira, Cheryl, and Marley continue to battle Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter. * is attacked by . * finds Cyrus in the Distortion World. * , the Sinnoh Pokémon Association Chairman, and Dr. Footstep arrive at Turnback Cave and go inside. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Cyrus * Mars * Saturn * Jupiter * Marley * Mira * Cheryl * Advanced level Grunt * Sinnoh Pokémon Association Chairman * Dr. Footstep Pokémon * (Moo; 's; flashback) * (Mars's) * (Mars's) * (Jupiter's) * ( ) * (Mira's) * (Cheryl's) * (Marley's) * * * ( ; fantasy) In other languages |ko= |vi = Quyết chiến ở chiều không gian khác VII - Thế giới phản vật chất }} de:Kapitel 437 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS437 it:PS437 zh:PS437